youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobius
Mobius is a giant island nation and the native home of Mobians and Robians alike. Despite its dark past as the Pingas Empire, Mobius is a free country. It's head of state is Sally Acorn after the head counsel ruled in favor of her instead of her father. History For years, Mobius was a monarchy ruled by the Acorn family. Eventually, Dr. Robotnik took over the country and re-formed it as a totalitarian state. The Pingas Empire came into power, and the Robian species started. The FFARP (Freedom Fighters Against Robotnik's Pingas) started to bring down the evil empire. After years of war, FFARP won. Mobius was re-established as a free country. King Acorn was made the head of state, but due to illness by drinking Ebola Cola, Sally Acorn temporary ran the country. Mobius had issues with Robian discrimination from day 1, which made the Robians want to leave Mobius and form their own nation. Sally then worked hard to prevent this. First, she appointed Robotnik Jr., a Robian, to the head council to represent the Robian community for the country. Second, she filed the RRA (Robian Rights Act) which made it illegal for stores to not allow Robians and make killing a Robian illegal to the full extent of the law. Finally, she established freedom of expression to ban hate speech against Pingas. Two years later, the RRA was repealed when her father finally reached health and took the throne. Soon, King Acorn called to purge all the Robians through camps because he felt like it. The head council then voted on whether of not to put King Acorn's ruling in effect, who promised to provide spaghetti with meatballs to anyone who is in favor with him. Soon, the council's majority voted against King Acorn's ruling removing him from head of state. Not only for advocating genocide, but also providing spaghetti without meatballs. They then ruled that Sally would become the new head of state, and re-instate the RRA. Relations with other countries Koridai Mobius is Koridai's greatest ally, and is the only country that fully supported Koridai's invasion on the Pingas Empire. Sally Acorn was the first world leader to welcome Smitty Werbenjagermanjensen after he was first elected. Murica Mobius has shown to not like Murica because of its obesity rate and retarded leadership. Pingas Empire Mobius and Pingas Empire once were bitter enemies, mainly because of Mobian slavery in Pingas and giving exile to the Gods of YTP. However, when the Robotnik was overthrown and a fearsome italian plumber took control of Pingas Empire, he ordered to retire the Mobian slavery. Mr. Roger's Empire Mobius and Mr. Roger's Empire are serious enemies due to Mr. Roger's behavior towards anyone who dares to contradict him and his show. However, it was later revealed that since Mr. Roger died, now his empire is without leadership. Mushroom Kingdom Mobius and Mushroom Kingdom have a normal point. Both are working in the same thing (Maintaining the balance of happiness in their countries), although Mushroom Kingdom claimed that some Blocks with Coins are in some places of Mobius. de:Mobius Category:Planets Category:Places Category:Occupied by the Chocadoobie Empire